Spill resistant lids, often referred to a sippy cup lids, are known and are particularly useful for drinking cups used by infants. While there are many known forms of such lids and cups, some of the known forms that provide the best resistance to spills or leaks are also the most complicated and/or hardest to clean and/or the most expensive. Accordingly, there is always room for improvement.